Johnny Dynamo
Johnny Dyanmo (born 12th November 1983) is a professional wrestler currently signed with Two Worlds Wrestling Federation. Early Life Johnny was born in Seattle, Washington and attented Seattle Public for his grade school. He dropped out of high school in 10th Grade and began training in a career as a musician. Johnny plays classical piano, saxophone and acoustic guitar. He appeared with the band Sense of Treason for a few years before he left the world of music and began training as a professional wrestler. House of Fun Wrestling School Johnny entered the House of Fun Wrestling School in 2009 and worked with the first batch of graduates, including Ken Taylor, Lucy Malysiak and Brian Harrison. Many people felt as though that Dynamo was Roach's protegé and his diamond in the rough. Johnny has been touted by Roach as the future and as one of the most talented men you will see in the ring. Johnny didn't graduate with Ken, Lucy and Brian though. Instead Cooper kept him in the House of Fun to gain extra training. Johnny has logged more hours inside the House of Fun gym and training ring than anyone else. This includes practice matches with 2WWF stars like Lx-Tim and Riddler. Johnny has taken on a lot of training from all his teachers and has developed an all around talented style. Johnny graduate from the House of Fun on the 31st of December in the second class along with La Felina, REDRUM and Jimmy Oxide (Dynamo's tag partner for a time). Championship Deathlock Wrestling Roach sends all his trainees to CDW for training purposes. Although the environment doesn't permit a usual training centre the Japanese fans enjoy the amount of American influence the promotion is harnessing from the agreement. Johnny Dynamo wrestled in various matches for CDW including being involved in an Openweight Hardcore title match with Roach's old tag partner, GAIA. The match ended with GAIA hitting a Sunset Flip off the top rope on Dynamo onto a pile of light tubes. Dynamo garnered valuable experience on the tour and added the puroresu style to his own. Two Worlds Wrestling Federation 2WWF welcomed Johnny Dynamo to its ranks to start the New Year. Dynamo is looking to make a name for himself on the roster and hopes to live up to Roach's expectations. Wrestling Style Johnny has said that he is heavily influenced by his trainer Roach Cooper, however, he infuses various other styles to form his own style. Johnny uses the cruiserweight style of Riddler, combined with the Lucha Libre style of Roach, added with the hardcore stylings of Lx-Tim along with the technical, methodical style of Ken Taylor and the puroresu style of GAIA. This combination makes for an interesting match up with almost any opponent and has earnt Dynamo the nickname "The All-Rounder". Personal Life Johnny is currently dating Helena Lopez, a young Mexican lady who is friends with Roach's wife, Lena. The two share a joke about the similarity of their significant other's names. Johnny also speaks English and Russian. Dynamo also is a huge fan of music and listens to a wide array of styles.